Carnage
by October Star
Summary: While on spring break Eric's friends are killed and his girlfriend is taken. After a couple months the cops can't find Ariel or his friends' bodies, so they stop looking. Eric gets a bunch of his friends together to go look for them but they all start being killed one by one as well. A Disney slasher fic.
1. Chapter 1

"How could you get lost?" Belle demanded as she and her friends climbed out of Flynn Rider's SUV. "I gave you clear directions and we're not even that far from town."

"I told you: the directions flew out the window," Flynn said. "If you hadn't fallen asleep, you could have given me directions."

"Come on, guys; let's not fight," Flynn's girlfriend, Rapunzel, interjected. "It's our first Spring Break as college students; let's enjoy this."

"But, it's night now; we lost a whole day because of this jerk," Belle's boyfriend, Adam, said pointing at Flynn.

"It's just one day," Ariel said, helping her boyfriend, Eric, unload the car. "We have a whole week."

The six friends grabbed their bags and headed inside Belle's parents' cabin. The place was huge, but fairly empty. It had all the basic furniture, but no decorations.

"There are four rooms upstairs and three downstairs." Belle had barely finished her sentence before her friends split off to claim their rooms.

"Where's the master bedroom?" Adam asked.

"Down the hall."

Adam took Belle's hand and led her down to their room. As soon as they were inside, Adam closed the door and wrapped his arms around Belle. He went to kiss her, but she turned her head and he ended up kissing her neck.

Belle giggled. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Adam mumbled into her neck. He then nibbled on her ear.

"That!" Belle playfully pushed Adam away. "We should wait 'till everyone else goes to bed."

Adam pretended to pout. "Fine."

Belle kissed Adam's cheek and then they went out to the living room. Eric was stretched out on the couch with Ariel lying on top of him. Ariel looked like she was about to fall asleep and Eric had his arms around her while he stroked her hair.

"This place is beautiful," Ariel told Belle.

Belle sat down on the arm of Adam's chair. "Yeah it is."

"This place is awesome!" Flynn announced as he and Rapunzel came downstairs.

No sooner had he said that, the power suddenly went out.

"Sorry, guys," Belle said. "No one's been here in a while. We probably blew a fuse."

"I'll go check it out," Adam said.

"No, don't," Flynn said.

"Let him check it out," Rapunzel said. "This place is creepy in the dark."

Flynn put his arm around Rapunzel. "Aw, come on, Blondie! What's a camping trip without a ghost story?"

Rapunzel groaned. "You're so cliché."

"I don't like ghost stories." Ariel said.

"It's just a story, Ariel," Belle said. "Don't be such a scaredy catfish."

Flynn sat down on the other chair and pulled Rapunzel into his lap. "This one isn't just a story; it actually happened."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Oh, please!"

"I'm serious! Remember that couple that disappeared about a year ago? Aurora and Philip?"

"They didn't disappear," Eric stated. "They ran away together."

Flynn gave his friend an amused smile. "That's what the cops wanted us to believe. They were actually killed in these very woods."

"Give me a break," Eric muttered.

Flynn ignored him. "A woman was walking through the woods and found their bodies. Philip had been decapitated and his tongue was removed. Aurora's throat had been slit so deep her spine was visible and her eyes had been carved out of her head."

"Please stop," Ariel whimpered.

"If that's true, how come none of us heard about it?" Adam asked.

"The woman went back to town to get the police, but when they returned the bodies were gone," Flynn continued. "The woman was ranting and they assumed she was crazy and locked her up in the phsych ward. The police never released the information."

"Then how do _you _know about it?" Belle asked.

Flynn hesitated briefly, but then shrugged. "My mom works in the ward as a nurse."

"I see."

"She says the ghosts of Aurora and Philip haunt these woods, looking for revenge," Flynn told them.

"If you knew killer ghosts were here, why did you let us come here?" Ariel asked.

"Because it's not a true story, Ariel," Eric said.

"I don't know… It kinda makes sense," Rapunzel said. "I mean, as far as I know, no one's heard from either of them in over a year. My mom is good friends with Aurora's mom; I think I would have heard something-"

Rapunzel was interrupted by the sound of someone walking around upstairs. Belle looked around, making a head count of her friends: everyone was still in the living room.

"What was that?" Ariel whispered.

"It sounded like someone wearing boots," Flynn said.

"It's Philip!" Ariel buried her face in Eric's chest.

Eric started to reassure her that it wasn't, but the footsteps crossed the floor above them. The six friends stared up at the ceiling.

"We should get out of here," Adam whispered.

They all stood up and carefully hurried out of the house. Flynn pulled his keys out of his pocket, but they all stopped short when they saw the tires of the SUV had been slashed. Belle glanced back at the cabin and she could see movement in one of the downstairs windows.

"Well, we can't just stand here," Belle said. "Let's go back down the driveway and get out to the road."

"Does anyone have their phone on them?" Eric asked as they ran down the long driveway.

"I do!" Rapunzel pulled out her phone and dialed 911. "Hello? Someone broke into my friend's house and slashed my boyfriend's tires… My name is Rapunzel… Belle… I don't know the address hold on."

Rapunzel handed the phone to Belle who told them the address and then hung up. Up ahead of them they saw a shadowy figure standing at the end of the driveway.

"There's six of us and only one of them, don't be afraid," Flynn said. "Keep going."

The figure raised something up in the air. A small light glistened off of it and they could tell it was some sort of large machete. They all skidded to a stop and the figure started running towards them. The friends turned and ran into the woods. It wasn't long until they were separated...


	2. Chapter 2

_Where the hell is Flynn?_ Rapunzel thought as she wandered around alone. She had followed Flynn into the woods, but it was so dark that she ended up losing him. She sent out a mass text to her friends asking where they were, but none of them responded. _It figures I'm the only one who has their phone on them._

Rapunzel was now alone in a dark, unfamiliar place with someone after her and her friends. Of course, there was only one of them and it was possible they were nowhere near her, but deep down she knew better. She had watched enough horror movies with Flynn to know if you end up alone you're most likely going to be killed. She suddenly wished she had some sort of weapon.

She looked around and found a decent-sized branch lying on the ground nearby. She picked it up. It was kind of heavy, but she had no trouble carrying it.

Somewhere behind her, Rapunzel heard leaves rustling. She thought about calling out Flynn's name to see if it was him, but at the same time if it was the stranger, she didn't want to draw attention to herself. So, instead, she started running. She heard the person running after her. Then there was a thud and they grabbed her ankles. Rapunzel fell hard, but held onto the branch. She quickly turned and hit the person with the branch. They let go of her and she scrambled to her feet, only to be knocked down again. She tried hitting them with the branch again, but this time they grabbed it. Rapunzel wrestled with them to get the branch, but they were stronger and got it away from her. They threw the branch to the side and raised their machete.

**: : : : :**

Flynn heard Rapunzel scream and immediately ran in her direction.

"Rapunzel!" he called out.

"_Flynn!_"

Rapunzel wasn't far from him. Flynn ran as fast as he could, stumbling only once.

"Flynn!"

He was close to Rapunzel now. Flynn slowed to a walk to keep from making any noise. He could hear Rapunzel crying, but that was all he could hear. Flynn took a deep breath and carefully approached the area where he knew Rapunzel was. He slowly crept closer to her until she was in sight. He saw someone holding her down and she was struggling to get away. Flynn started running towards them, but all of a sudden a machete was thrown into his back. Flynn screamed and fell over, only a couple feet from Rapunzel.

"Flynn?" Rapunzel called out. "Oh, God!"

Flynn groaned and tried to get up, but he felt a boot press against his back and push him back down. They slowly pulled the machete out of Flynn's back and he screamed again. The person pinning Rapunzel down raised their machete over their head.

"No! Please?" Rapunzel cried.

Rapunzel's cries were cut short, however, when the person brought the machete down full-force and stabbed Rapunzel in the chest.

"Rapunzel!"

Flynn gathered all the strength he could and quickly rolled over, grabbing his attacker's foot and knocking them down. Flynn sprung to his feet, ignoring the pain in his back, and lunged at Rapunzel's killer. The killer had been anticipating this and as soon as Flynn grabbed them, they stabbed him in the stomach and dragged the machete up his body.

**: : : : :**

Belle and Adam stopped short when they heard Flynn and Rapunzel screaming.

"We have to turn back," Adam said.

"What? No! They need our help; we have to go after them." Belle started walking away, but Adam grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Don't be stupid, Belle. We can't help them now," Adam said. "But, we can save ourselves. Judging by the screams, whoever is after us is somewhere to our left, so we know they're not behind us and we may be able to get back to the driveway and make it to the street. The cops are on their way so we just have to outrun them long enough."

Belle nodded and gripped Adam's hand tightly as they ran back to the driveway. Adam ran much faster than Belle and she was struggling to keep up. She never let go of his hand, though. Belle didn't remember walking this far and was beginning to think they were lost. But then, up in the distance, Belle could barely make out a small opening that she knew led to the driveway.

All of a sudden, Belle heard a sickening thwack and something sprayed her face. Adam fell over and Belle stumbled down on top of him. She let out a blood curdling scream when she saw Adam had been decapitated. She then realized what had sprayed her face was his blood. A hand gripped her hair and pulled her upright. Before Belle could react, a knife sliced open her throat.

**: : : : :**

Not far from them, Eric heard a siren approaching them.

"We're not far from the road." Eric grabbed Ariel's hand and pulled her to the right.

"Eric, I'm scared."

"Don't be; we're almost there."

Eric pushed branches away from them as they hurried towards the road. The sirens were getting closer. Eric knew the cops would pull up to the house and he needed to cut them off. He started running faster, pulling Ariel behind him. She stumbled a few times, but he didn't slow down. He could see the red and blue flashing lights now. Eric pushed through the last branches and stumbled out on the road. The cop swerved to avoid hitting him and came to a stop. Another cop car pulled up behind them. The cop in the passenger seat of the first car got out. Eric started to tell them what was happening, but Ariel's scream pierced through the air. It was then that Eric realized he had let go of her hand when he reached the street. He turned and ran back into the woods.

"Ariel?" Eric called out. "_Ariel!_"

A pair of hands grabbed Eric and started pulling him back towards the street.

"Let me go!"

"Easy, kid."

Two cops ran past him with their guns drawn. Another cop was leading Eric out of the woods.

"We'll find her," the cop said.


End file.
